


Always

by Battered_child



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battered_child/pseuds/Battered_child
Summary: Bilbo looked out over Erebor and could hardly believe that this was all real.He had been so sure that Thorin was lost to him on the ice the day of the battle. He didn’t remember much after Thorin fell, between the head wound and the all encompassing grief that he had felt not only for Thorin but the Fili and Kili too, it was like he was lost in a fog.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, and a long time since I have been writing in general. Hope someone enjoys this though!

Bilbo looked out over Erebor and could hardly believe that this was all real.  
He had been so sure that Thorin was lost to him on the ice the day of the battle. He didn’t remember much after Thorin fell, between the head wound and the all encompassing grief that he had felt not only for Thorin but the Fili and Kili too, it was like he was lost in a fog.  
Once he was finally aware enough to ask for news of the others, he was reassured that not only had the other members of the company survived the battle, but Thorin and both his nephews lived as well. If not for the assistance of the elves of Mirkwood all three would have been as lost as Bilbo had believed them to be.  
The road to recovery would take time, but all three were glad to have been given that chance. They had done what they set out to do from the very beginning. Smaug was dead, Erebor had been reclaimed, Thorin was King under the Mountain. And Bilbo, well Bilbo could only hope that a certain dwarf king would want him to stay now that the fog of the gold sickness was no longer upon him.  
Thorin had been gravely injured and it was some time before he was coherent enough for anyone to speak with. Kili had been the first to come back to his senses after his wounds began to heal and he was adamant that his uncle would be begging Bilbo for forgiveness for the way he had treated the hobbit. Truth be told he wasn’t far off in what he said, and once Thorin was awake and aware it wasn’t long until he had summoned Bilbo to him.  
………………………………  
The hobbit hesitated in the hall outside of the Royal suite that Thorin had been moved to as soon as it was made ready and he was stable enough to move. Finally, after walking away from door and returning three times he heard a huff from inside the room and Thorin’s voice calling for him to enter.  
“Thorin, it’s so good to see you awake,” Bilbo said standing just inside the doorway.  
“And you Bilbo, I am glad to see that you are well. Oin mentioned that you had been injured as well?”  
“Ah yes, took a good knock to the head, I’m alright though.”  
The dwarf nodded and beckoned Bilbo closer, motioning for him to sit in the chair that had been placed beside the bed. “Come Bilbo, I need to speak with you.”  
Bilbo nodded and moved forward to take the offered seat.  
“I owe you an apology Bilbo,” Thorin began.  
Bilbo shook his head, “Don’t be silly Thorin, no apology needed. You weren’t in your right mind!”  
“Aye that is true, but it doesn’t change the awful things I said and did at the time. You should know that I care a great deal for you Bilbo, and I am ashamed by my actions no matter the state of mind that I was in at the time. I wish that there was some way I could make it all go away but I can’t. From now on I can only show you how I feel and hope that somehow, you might be able to forgive me.”  
After a long moment Bilbo nodded and reached out a hand to clasp Thorin’s own larger one. “I am just happy that you are here, alive. I thought- I thought for certain that you were lost, and I simply couldn’t bear to lose you.”  
“Stay with me,” Thorin said, bringing Bilbo’s hand to his lips.  
Bilbo leaned in, pressing his head against Thorin’s own and nodded, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I am on tumblr under the name beth--b


End file.
